Irgendwo, tief im Inneren seines Herzens
by ChibiChibi
Summary: OneShot Irgendwo, tief im Inneren seines Herzens Eine etwas andere BV Liebegeschichte. Trunks zweifelt an der Fähigkeit seines Vaters zu lieben und Pan versucht auf einem etwas unkonventionellem Wege herauszufinden, ob ihr Freund Recht hat.


**A/N: Hi! Das hier ist eine Geschichte, dessen englisches Original ich vor etwa vier Jahren veröffentlicht habe und ich habe dafür ziemlich gute Resonanz bekommen. Sie besteht nur aus diesem einen Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt.**

**Als Warnung kann ich schon gleich sagen, dass Vegeta teilweise etwas OOC ist, aber da ich DBGT nur in groben Zügen kenne und man nur erahnen kann, wie sehr sich Vegeta über die Jahre nach DBZ verändert hat, wäre sein Verhalten vielleicht möglich.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Wichtige Alter:**

Pan 24

Junger Vegeta etwa 28

**

* * *

Irgendwo, im tiefen Inneren seines Herzens**

Es war ein normaler Tag in der Capsule Corporation. Vegeta trainierte im Gravitationsraum, Bulma arbeitete in ihrem Labor und Trunks, der sich einen Tag frei genommen hatte, und Pan saßen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, schauten fern und kuschelten ein wenig. Sie waren gerade in einem Kuss vertieft, als sie draußen zuerst ein lautes Geräusch hörten und dann wie ein wütender Saiyajin Prinz ins Haus kam.

„Weib!", schrie er, doch es kam keine Antwort. „WEIB!"

Trunks seufzte, als er von der Couch aufstand und in den Flur ging. „Dad! Mom ist im Labor und arbeitet an einer ihrer Erfindungen."

Vegeta grunzte bloß und lief den langen Flur zum Labor entlang. Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Der Gravitationsraum schon wieder?", fragte Pan und Trunks nickte bloß, als er sich neben sie auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen von den fast täglichen Streitereien zwischen Bulma und Vegeta hörten.

„WEIB! Dieser verdammte Gravitationsraum ist wieder kaputt! Los, reparier ihn!"

„Nein, Vegeta! Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich arbeite hier und habe dafür jetzt keine Zeit."

„Du wirst es tun! JETZT!"

„NEIN!" Mit diesem Wort hörten Pan und Trunks eine Tür zuschlagen.

Trunks zuckte zusammen und wünschte sich irgendwie, dass er heute zur Arbeit gegangen wäre, doch er hatte sich freigenommen um ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen. Er seufzte. „Vielleicht hätten wir heute zu dir gehen sollen..."

„Warum? Das war nur ihr alltäglicher Streit... So zeigen sie sich nun mal, wie sehr sie sich lieben", sagte Pan und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

„Ja... Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Mutter ihn liebt, doch manchmal zweifle ich wirklich daran, dass mein Vater überhaupt fähig dazu ist, zu lieben und sich zu sorgen."

„Oh, Trunks... Denk da nicht einmal dran. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das irgendwo tief im Inneren seines Herzen kann. Und nun, lass uns aufhören darüber zu sprechen."

„Okay, Panny", sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später rief Bulma jeden, und sie meinte auch jeden, an um in ihr Labor zu kommen, da sie ihnen ihre neue Erfindung zeigen wollte. Deshalb hatte sich die gesamte Gruppe Z im Labor versammelt und wartete darauf, dass Bulma ihnen zeigte, was sie gebaut hatte. Sie räusperte sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Okay, ich nehme an, ihr alle wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Also will ich mich kurz fassen." Sie zog an einem Tuch und legte eine Maschine offen, die die meisten der Kämpfer sofort erkannten.

„Aber... Das ist..."

„Eine Zeitmaschine. Richtig, Gohan", sagte Bulma lächelnd. „Ich wusste, dass ich sie bauen kann, wenn mein anderes ich es auch konnte."

„Aber warum?", wollte Goten wissen.

„Weil wir nie wissen, ob es in der Zukunft eine neue Bedrohung geben wird. Und es wäre besser auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit vorbereitet zu sein. Und vielleicht können wir dieses Baby auch für andere Zwecke benutzen..."

Pan hörte Bulma gespannt zu. Sie hatte in Erzählungen von ihrem Vater von der Zeitmaschine von Mirai Trunks gehört, doch sie fand es sehr aufregend, dass es nun auch eine in ihrer Zeit gab.

„Und falls wir nicht wollen, dass sich irgendjemand an einen Besuch von uns erinnert, habe ich auch das hier entwickelt." Bulma zeigte ihnen kleine Beutel gefüllt mit einer weißen Substanz. „Das hier ist ein Pulver. Ihr könnt es in das Getränk von jemandem tun und innerhalb weniger Sekunden wird er in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen und wenn er wieder aufwacht, wird er sich an nichts über euren Besuch erinnern und dieser Erinnerungen werden durch andere ersetzt."

„Wow, Mom. Das ist wirklich großartig", beglückwünschte Trunks sie.

Pan beobachtete, wie alle mit Bulma sprachen und ihr gratulierten. Alle außer Vegeta. Plötzlich traf es sie wie der Schlag. ‚_Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Mutter ihn liebt, doch manchmal zweifle ich wirklich daran, dass mein Vater überhaupt fähig dazu ist, zu lieben und sich zu sorgen.'_ Nun hatte sie eine Idee, wie sie herausfinden konnte, ob Trunks Recht hatte.

* * *

In der gleichen Nacht schlich Pan sich aus ihrem und Trunks Zimmer in CC und legte eine Notiz neben Trunks, mit der sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie für ein paar Tage fort sein würde und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Sie nahm dann ihre kleine Tasche, die sie schon vorher gepackt hatte, und verließ das Zimmer. Vorsichtig, damit niemand sie bemerkte, ging sie ins Labor. Sie schaltete das Licht an, wobei sie automatisch alle Rechner in dem Raum mit aktivierte und in der Mitte des Labors stand sie – die Zeitmaschine. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, kletterte sie hinein und lächelte. Bulma hatte diese Maschine wirklich so gebaut, dass jeder mit ihr umgehen konnte. _Mmh__, wie weit muss ich wohl zurückreisen... Ich will ihn treffen, bevor er das erste Mal zur Erde kam... Das war vor zweiundvierzig Jahren._ Pan tippte schnell das Datum ein und drückte dann auf den Start-Knopf. Die Kuppel der Zeitmaschine schloss sich und innerhalb von Sekunden war sie verschwunden.

Bulma wachte erschrocken auf, als sie etwas in ihrem Labor hörte. Sie stand schnell auf und ging dorthin, doch sie konnte nur sehen, wie die Zeitmaschine in einem grellen Licht verschwand. „Oh scheiße..." Sie machte kehrt und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. „Vegeta! Wach auf! Jemand hat die Zeitmaschine gestohlen!"

* * *

Als Pan aufwachte, fand sie sich und die Zeitmaschine in einer Wüste wieder. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, wie sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch sie konnte ganz klar sagen, das eine Reise mit der Zeitmaschine nicht etwas war, was sie jeden Tag tun wollte. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Instrumente in der Maschine und diese informierten sie, dass sie genau dort war, wo sie sein wollte. Pan nahm ihre Tasche, verließ die Maschine und verwandelte sie in eine Kapsel. „Okay, wohin jetzt? Er hat uns einmal erzählt, dass er und Nappa auf einem Planeten in der Nähe der Erde einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt hatten, etwa eine Woche bevor sie zur Erde kamen. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn finden kann", murmelte sie, legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und nach wenigen Sekunden lächelte sie. Ha, hab ich dich! Ich komme." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

* * *

„Wie konnte Pan so etwas tun?", fragte Gohan aufgebracht. Nachdem Bulma Vegeta geweckt hatte, war sie zu Trunks und Bra gegangen und hatte sofort gemerkt, dass Pan fort war. Und der Notiz, die Trunks gefunden hatte, nach zu urteilen, musste sie es gewesen sein, die die Zeitmaschine gestohlen hatte. Bulma hatte sofort Gohan angerufen und innerhalb weniger Minuten waren er, Videl, Goten und ChiChi da.

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Trunks einfach. Er war offensichtlich zutiefst besorgt und überlegte, was er in der letzten Zeit gesagt oder getan haben könnte, um sie dazu zu bringen, das zu tun.

„Vegeta, du bist die ganze Zeit so still", stellte Bulma fest. „Du bist einer der Personen, die Pan am besten kennt. Warum könnte sie so etwas getan haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Weib. Aber du solltest dir um ihr keine Sorgen machen. Sie ist stark und sie wird sicher zurückkommen", antwortete Vegeta und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Pan starrte ehrfürchtig auf ihre Umgebung. Wo sie nur vor wenigen Sekunden in einer Wüste gewesen war, so war sie jetzt an einem Ort, der einer Großstadt ähnelte. Sie suchte wieder nach seinem Ki und nachdem sie es gefunden hatte, fing sie an, durch die Straßen zu laufen, die von sehr hohen und merkwürdig geformten Gebäuden umgeben waren. Während ihres Weges, bemerkte sie auch die verschiedenen Rassen Außerirdischer, und deshalb nahm sie an, dass dieser Planet einer sein musste, auf dem die Außerirdischen Pause machten, während sie zu anderen Planeten reisten.

Ein paar Minuten später stand sie vor einem kleinen Gebäude, das wie eine Bar aussah, oder so etwas Ähnliches. Sie sah sich um und suchte nach einem Ort, wo sie sich umziehen konnte, denn mit der Kleidung, die sie jetzt trug, blaue Jeans und ein rotes Trägertop, würde er sie nie bemerken. Sie grinste, als sie eine kleine und verlassene Gasse fand. _Das müsste funktionieren._

* * *

„Hey Vegeta! Warum müssen wir in einer Woche schon wieder aufbrechen? Ich mag diesen Ort", wollte Nappa wissen, als er sich umschaute und eine wunderschöne Alienfrau fand, die ihm zuzwinkerte. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß ein junger, genervt aussehender Vegeta, der an seinem Glas nippte.

„Weil Radditz diesen schwachen Erdlingen versprochen hat, dass wir ein Jahr nach seinem Tod auf ihrem erbärmlichen Planeten ankommen würden, Nappa. Und nächste Woche ist das Jahr um. Und wir wollen sie doch nicht enttäuschen, oder was glaubst du? Und außerdem müssen wir nach diesen Dragonballs suchen, damit wir uns endlich die Unsterblichkeit wünschen können."

„Natürlich hast du Recht, Vegeta. Aber ich werde Spaß haben, solange wir hier sind", sagte Nappa und stand auf, um zu der Frau zu gehen und die Bar mit ihr zu verlassen.

Vegeta blickte finster drein und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränks nahm. „Nappa wird schwach. Ich hoffe, diese Erdlinge auszulöschen wird ihm helfen", sagte er grinsend, als sein Scouter plötzlich anfing zu piepsen. _Wie? Ein Energielevel von 1100?_ Erschrocken blickte er sich um und sah etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte. Im Eingang stand eine junge Frau, mit langem rabenschwarzen Haar, die einen dunkelblauen Saiyajinkampfanzug trug - doch ein älteres Modell, bemerkte Vegeta, da die Schulterschützer fehlten. Obwohl diese Frau nicht so sehr wie ein Saiyajin aussah, da der Schwanz fehlte, konnte er fühlen, dass sie einer war. Sie hatte definitiv die Aura eines Saiyajins und sie hatte die Haltung von einem. Diese Frau hatte das gewisse Charisma, mit dem Stolz und dem Vertrauen, und der Macht. All das konnte er sofort spüren.

Die Frau sah sich um, und als sie ihn erblickte, begann sie auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Kann ich mich hier setzen?", fragte sie, und versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen. Sie hatte diese Szene immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durchgespielt, um herauszufinden, wie er wohl reagieren würde.

„Tu was immer du willst", antwortete Vegeta unfreundlich. Pan grinste innerlich. Das war genau die Reaktion, die sie von ihm erwartet hätte.

Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte, begann sie ihn zu beäugen und merkte sofort, dass Trunks ihm sehr ähnelte, trotz des lavendelfarbenen Haares und den blauen Augen. „Du bist Prinz Vegeta, hab ich Recht?", fragte sie, als sie versuchte, ein Gespräch in Gange zu bringen, in dem Wissen, dass es sehr schwer sein würde.

„Könnte sein. Wer will's wissen?"

„Der Name ist Pan."

„Pan ist kein Saiyajinname, und soweit ich weiß, bist du einer, was wirklich merkwürdig ist, da unser Planet von einem Asteroiden zerstört wurde und ich und mein Partner die einzigen Saiyajins sind, die überlebt haben."

„Ich bin ein Saiyajin und ich war nicht auf dem Planeten, als er zerstört wurde. Ich war auf einer Mission", log sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Vegeta ihr die Geschichte abkaufen würde, denn der Vegeta in ihrer Zeit wusste immer, wenn sie log.

„Nun, das ist gut. Mein Partner und ich werden nächste Woche zum Planeten Erde reisen. Dort ist ein weiterer Saiyajin auf diesem Planeten, doch er lehnt es ab, mit uns zu arbeiten und will diese erbärmliche Rasse beschützen. Deswegen will ich ihn und die Erdlinge töten. Ein anderer Saiyajin von unserer Truppe wurde in einem Kampf vor einem Jahr getötet. Und da uns seitdem eine Person fehlt, könntest du dich uns anschließen. Du bist stark, für ein Weib. Es würde viel schneller gehen, wenn du uns hilfst", bot Vegeta ihr an. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu bewegte, doch er musste ihr einfach vertrauen.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Prinz, aber ich kann nicht mit euch kommen. In den letzten Jahren habe ich gelernt, dass es besser ist, mit anderen Rassen zu kooperieren, anstatt sie zu zerstören. So habe ich überlebt, seit unser Planet zerstört wurde."

„So lebt kein Saiyajin. Wir Saiyajins leben um zu kämpfen und zu zerstören. Aber ich will dir eine Chance geben, zu beweisen, dass du eine von uns bist", sagte er grinsend, leerte seinen Krug und stand auf. „Triff mich und meinen Partner um Mitternacht in der Kampfarena dieser Stadt. Ich will dich testen."

„Ich werde da sein", sagte sie, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und mir ihrem Versprechen ging Vegeta.

* * *

Pan war mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden, als sie in der gleichen Nacht zu dieser Arena ging. Vegeta schien ihr zu vertrauen; er hatte ihr sogar angeboten, sich ihm und Nappa anzuschließen. Wenn er nur wüsste, was ihm in den nächsten Wochen, Monaten und Jahren passieren wird. Pan musste bei diesem Gedanken schmunzeln, doch sie hoffte noch immer, dass sie ihn mehr erreichen könnte, als nur sein Vertrauen zu erlangen, um herauszufinden, ob Trunks mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte. Sie freute sich schon auf den Kampf, doch sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Sie musste ihr Ki auf dem gleichen Level halten und sie musste diesen Kampf verlieren, egal wie sehr sie gewinnen wollte. Und noch etwas: Kein Super Saiyajin. Wenn das passierte, hatte sie keine Chance, ihren Plan umzusetzen.

Zu Pans Glück hatte Vegeta noch nicht gelernt, sein Ki zu verbergen, so konnte sie ihn immer finden und das hieß, dass sie auch diese Arena ohne Probleme finden konnte. Als sie um Mitternacht ankam, warteten Vegeta und Nappa schon auf sie. Sie lächelte innerlich, als sie die zwei Saiyajins sah. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus. Der große Nappa und der kleine Vegeta neben ihm.

„Ist das das Weib?", fragte Nappa, als er Pan auf sie zukommen sah.

„Ja, das ist sie", antwortete Vegeta grinsend.

„Sie sieht nicht wirklich stark aus. Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Scouter nicht kaputt ist?"

„Sie doch selbst."

Nappa tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und drückte einen kleinen Knopf an seinem Scouter. „Wow, du hast Recht. 1100. Das ist wirklich stark für ein einfaches Weib. Sie könnte gut sein, um starke Gören zu gebären."

„Hey Jungs, tut mir Leid, dass ich spät dran bin. Aber ich bin bereit um zu kämpfen", sagte Pan selbstsicher, da sie wusste, dass keiner von ihnen sie wirklich verletzen könnte.

„Hat auch lang genug gedauert, Weib", sagte Vegeta und wandte sich Nappa zu. „Du bist jetzt dran."

„Wie jetzt? Ich werde nicht gegen den Prinzen aller Saiyajins kämpfen?", fragte Pan etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Wie du bereits gesagt hast, bin ich der Prinz. Ich muss nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Nappa, greif sie an."

Vegetas Verhalten machte Pan wütend. Sie war nur froh, dass sein Ego mit den Jahren geschrumpft war, doch trotzdem stieg ihr Zorn und sie hatte Probleme, ihr Ki unter Kontrolle zu behalten. _Beruhige dich, Pan. Verwandle dich nicht in einen Super Saiyajin und ruiniere alles._ Als sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, sah sie Nappas Angriff nicht kommen, und so überraschte es sie sehr, dass sie plötzlich direkt am Kiefer getroffen wurde, was sie zurückstolpern ließ. _Scheiße! Pan, beruhige dich und konzentriere dich._ Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff. Nappa ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und stürzte sich auf sie, doch als er dort ankam, wo sie vor nur einer Sekunde stand, war sie verschwunden.

„Was?"

„Hinter dir", sagte Pan grinsend und trat ihn in den Rücken und von diesem Moment an, waren sie in einem harten Kampf verwickelt, nun, hart für Nappa. Pan fiel es nur schwer, sich zurückzuhalten und so zu tun, als ob der Kampf an ihr zehrte.

Vegeta schaute dem Kampf interessiert zu, als er an einem Baum lehnte. Es war schon lange her, seit Nappa etwas Zeit gebraucht hatte, um einen anderen Kämpfer zu besiegen. Dieses Weib schien wirklich etwas besonderes zu sein, und sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Scouter, um seine Positionen herauszufinden. Sie wusste es einfach. Und sie hatte die Seele eines wahren Kriegers, eines Saiyajins. Ja, sie würde ein gutes Mitglied für ihr Team sein, wenn er sie nur davon überzeugen könnte, ganze Rassen auszulöschen. Er würde nach diesem Kampf noch einmal unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, entschloss sich Pan, dass es genug war und nach einem Schlag von Nappa, ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen und gab vor, bewusstlos zu sein. „Endlich", murmelte Vegeta und ging auf sie und Nappa, der schwer keuchte, zu.

„Wow, du hattest Recht, Vegeta. Dieses Weib ist stark", sagte Nappa zu ihm beeindruckt.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Geh jetzt und ruh dich aus. Ich muss noch mit ihr reden, wenn sie wieder aufwacht."

„Okay", sagte Nappa bloß und verließ ihn.

Vegeta blickte auf die Frau hinunter und hob sie unsanft hoch. _So leicht wie eine Feder und doch so stark._ Er flog los und landete schließlich an einem Fluss in der Nähe, wo er sie auf das blaue Gras des Planeten legte, unwissend, dass Pan die ganze Zeit wach war. Er ging zu dem Fluss und ließ etwas Wasser in seine Handflächen laufen. Als er wieder bei Pan war, schüttete er es bloß über ihr Gesicht. Erschrocken davon, setzte sich Pan abrupt auf. „Du bist wach. Das ist gut. Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Vegeta..."

„Prinz Vegeta", korrigierte er sie. „Du wurdest von Nappa geschlagen, doch du bist stark. Stärker als Radditz, der letztes Jahr gestorben ist. Ich will, dass du dich uns anschließt. Was sagst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann keine Unschuldigen töten, doch wenn ihr mich mithaben wollt, obwohl ich keine unschuldigen Leute töte, akzeptiere ich."

„Nun... Okay, wir können immer einen guten Kämpfer gebrauchen, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten... Du bist drin", sagte Vegeta, doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken. _Nappa hat Recht. Wir können sie immer noch für Gören gebrauchen. Und vielleicht wird sie sich ändern und beginnen, das Töten wieder zu mögen. Sie ist immerhin ein Saiyajin._

„Danke, Prinz Vegeta... Es ist eine Ehre. Aber kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", wollte Pan wissen.

„Frag."

„Warum magst du es zu töten? Was hat dich so kalt gemacht, dass du ein Wesen ohne Zögern töten kannst?"

Diese Frage überrasche Vegeta und er wandte ihr den Rücken zu. „Das Töten ist im Blut eines Saiyajins. Ich habe seit ich ein Kind war nichts anderes getan. Ich wurde trainiert, um zu töten. Nur der stärkste überlebt. Schon mal davon gehört?" Vegeta fragte, doch drehte sich nicht um, um Pan nicken zu sehen. „Ein Saiyajin wird so trainiert. Töte alle, bevor sie stärker als du werden und dich töten. Das habe ich auf Friezas Schiff gelernt."

Pan wusste, dass ihre nächste Frage grausam sein würde, doch sie musste irgendwie eine Möglichkeit finden, zu ihm durchzudringen. „Frieza. Ich habe viel von ihm gehört. Ich bin neugierig. Erzähl mir, wie war dein Leben auf seinem Schiff?" Pan sah, wie Vegetas Körper sich verspannte und wie sein Schwanz, der die ganze Zeit lässig hinter ihm hin und her geschwankt war, sich plötzlich um seine Taille wickelte.

„Erzähl mir erst über dein Leben."

„Nun, mein Leben ist wirklich nichts Besonderes. Nachdem ich gehört hatte, dass der Planet Vegeta explodiert war, hatte ich aufgehört zu töten. Ich hatte dieses Verlangen verspürt, da ich wusste, dass nur wenige andere Saiyajins den Asteroiden überlebt haben konnten, du zum Beispiel, und ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance haben würde, wenn mich jemand angriff, weil ich alleine war. Aber trotzdem verschwand die Einsamkeit nicht. Die meisten Leute hassten mich wegen meiner Herkunft, andere halfen mir, doch nur aus Mitleid. Nur wenige mochten mich wirklich. Ich musste mich immer beweisen, um akzeptiert zu werden. Dann hatte ich gehört, dass du auf diesem Planeten warst, und da ich unbedingt andere Saiyajins treffen wollte, bin ich hergekommen. Das war mein Leben." Pan log noch nicht mal ganz. Sie hatte Recht damit, dass sie sich in der Männerwelt ihrer Familie, der Welt starker Krieger, und ihrem überfürsorglichen Vater immer beweisen musste.

„Wir sollten zu unseren Zimmern zurückgehen. Hast du einen Schlafplatz?", fragte Vegeta, der sich noch immer nicht zu ihr umdrehte und auch ihre Frage nicht beantwortete. Pan, die mit dem Ausgang dieses Gesprächs unzufrieden war, schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keinen Schlafplatz."

„Da du nun zu unserem Team gehörst, kannst du im Zimmer von Nappa und mir bleiben. Du kannst auf dem Boden schlafen." Mit diesen Worten flog Vegeta, gefolgt von Pan, los.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen war Pan die ganze Zeit mit Vegeta und Nappa unterwegs, und so schwer es ihr auch fiel, es zuzugeben, sie hatte irgendwie Spaß mit ihnen. Nappa war gar nicht so ein übler Kerl. Er konnte wirklich nett sein, wenn er es wollte, und er war Vegeta gegenüber loyal. Er zeigte sogar ab und zu, dass er ein Herz hatte, nicht so wie Vegeta, von dem sie nur Stolz, Arroganz und Wut kennen lernte. Pan konnte nicht verstehen, warum Vegeta ihn in wenigen Tagen töten würde.

Die meiste Zeit trainierten sie für den kommenden Kampf, und wenn sie nicht trainierten, erzählte Nappa ihr Geschichten über ihre Siege in Schlachten. Zum Beispiel wie sie vor wenigen Monaten einen ganzen Planeten zerstört hatten, gerade nachdem sie die Bewohner befreit hatten, nur damit sie ihn verkaufen konnten, und von ihrem Plan die gesamte menschliche Rasse auszulöschen, damit es keine Mischlinge zwischen Saiyajins und Menschen gab, die möglicherweise stärker werden könnten als sie.

Als Nappa ihr von diesem Plan erzählt hatte, war Pan zuerst von ihrer Grausamkeit schockiert gewesen und dann war es ihr schwergefallen, ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten. Wenn er und Vegeta nur wüssten, dass sie eine von diesen Mischlingen und Freundin von einem weiteren Mischling war, der ganz nebenbei auch noch der Sohn des Prinzen war.

Doch sie merkte auch, dass Vegeta sie während diesen Gesprächen die ganze Zeit anschaute, als ob er sie irgendwie prüfte. Könnte er sich on ihr angezogen fühlen? Sie musste es herausfinden, doch das würde nicht funktionieren, wenn Nappa dabei war, und seit sie diese Frage über Frieza gestellt und ihm ihre erfundene Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, war sie nicht mehr alleine mit ihm gewesen.

Bis zum gleichen Abend. Pan, Vegeta und Nappa hatten gerade ihr Training in der Arena beendet, als Vegeta sich plötzlich Nappa zuwandte. „Nappa, lass uns alleine. Ich muss mit ihr reden", sagte er grinsend.

„Natürlich", sagte Nappa, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen, und ging.

„Was sollte das?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, muss ich mit dir reden." Als Vegeta sich zu ihr umwandte, konnte Pan etwas in seinen Augen sehen, das vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Lust, Verlangen und Leidenschaft, doch nicht das, wonach Pan gesucht hatte. Liebe. Sorge. „Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Ich habe dich auserwählt", sagte er und zog sie näher an sich heran, als er sie erreichte.

„Mich auserwählt? Wofür?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen küsste er sie, grob und hart. Als erste Reaktion küsste Pan zurück, doch wie sie es schon vorher in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, war es nicht aus Liebe. Sie zog sich schnell zurück, schwer atmend. Nicht, dass sie den Kuss nicht mochte, nein, er war großartig, doch es war nicht das, worauf sie gewartet hatte... Und er war nicht Trunks. Sie schaute ihn noch nicht einmal an, sondern flog einfach weg, und ließ ihn dort stehen.

Vegeta beobachtete verwirrt, als sie ihn einfach so verließ. Was war mit ihr los? Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie es die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte, und nun, als er es endlich tat, haute sie ab. Und nun, da sie weg war, fühlte es sich so an, als ob ihm etwas fehlte, doch er schüttelte dieses Gefühl ab, mit der Begründung, dass sie nur zu schockiert war und ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

Pan flog etwa eine halbe Stunde durch, unwissend wohin, nur weg, bis sie an einer Klippe ankam und dort landete, in die Sterne schaute und nachdachte. Warum wollte sie noch in der Zeit zurückreisen? Ja, richtig. Um herauszufinden, ob Vegeta in der Lage war, zu lieben oder sich zu sorgen. Nun, sie hatte jetzt ihre Antwort. Und sie lautete nein. In der ganzen Zeit, die sie in seiner Gegenwart verbracht hatte, war er nicht einmal nett zu ihr gewesen und der Kuss bewies, dass er sie nur wegen ihres Körpers wollte, weil sie ein Saiyajin war, möglicherweise, um ihm Kinder zu gebären.

Es gab keinen Hinweis dafür, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Keinen einzigen. Okay, Mission gescheitert. Doch sie konnte und wollte jetzt noch nicht nach Hause. Zuerst musste sie die Erinnerung von beiden, Vegeta und Nappa löschen, zweitens musste sie ihren Großvater sehen und drittens war ihre Tasche noch immer in ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem sie ein wenig nachgedacht hatte, entschloss sie sich, dass sie zu ihnen gehen sollte, bevor sie in zwei Tagen morgens aufbrach. Bis dahin musste sie sich von ihnen fern halten, von ihm.

Doch sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wenn sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit war, wenn sie Vegeta begegnete. Immerhin würde er ihr Schwiegervater werden. Pan stöhnte und legte sich zurück. Sie hätte erst gar nicht hierher kommen sollen.

* * *

„Hey Vegeta", grüßte Nappa den Prinzen, als er in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Sie ist nicht hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Wer? Pan? Nein… Ich dachte, sie war bei dir… Was ist passiert?"

„Sie ist weggeflogen", antwortete Vegeta bloß und legte sich auf sein Bett.

„Keine Angst, Vegeta. Sie wird zurückkommen. Du bist immerhin der Prinz. Warum sollte sie so ein Angebot ablehnen?", versuchte Nappa ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ja, du hast Recht", sagte Vegeta und schloss seine Augen. Vielleicht würde ihm ein wenig Schlaf helfen, dieses Gefühl, das er verspürte, seit Pan weggeflogen war, zu verdrängen.

* * *

Pan war die ganze Zeit seit der Nacht zuvor auf der Klippe geblieben, doch als die Sonne anfing unter zu gehen, spürte sie, dass es Zeit für sie war zurückzugehen und ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen. Deshalb flog sie los und zurück zur Stadt, in der Hoffnung, dass alles glatt ging.

* * *

Vegeta ging durch die Straßen der Stadt. Pan war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht und sie mussten morgen los. Und er konnte sie mit seinem Scouter nicht finden. Es war fast so, als hätte sie diesen Planeten verlassen. Den ganzen Tag konnte er an nichts anderes denken als an sie. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, sie gesehen zu haben, machte seinen Herz einen kleinen Satz, und es schien immer noch tiefer zu sinken, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie es nicht war.

Stöhnend lehnte er sich mit seiner Stirn gegen die Mauer eines leeren Gebäudes in einer dunklen Gasse. „Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los?", schrie er und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, sodass sie beinahe zusammenbrach. „Ich verweichliche... Ist es das? Verweichliche ich?"

Als Vegeta seinen Kopf wieder hob und zur Straße blickte, sah er plötzlich, wie sie die Straße überquerte. „Weib!", rief er, doch sie hörte ich nicht. „WEIB!"

Dieses Mal hörte Pan es und sah auf, wobei sie Vegeta auf der anderen Straßenseite erblickte, dort wo sie hin wollte. Sie hielt in der Mitte der Straße an und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte, oder nicht.

Plötzlich hörte sie ihn wieder schreien. „WEIB! PASS AUF!"

Pan schaute nach links und plötzlich sah sie, dass ein Fahrzeug mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugerast kam und bevor sie etwas tun konnte, krachte es in sie hinein. Da Pan die ganze Zeit ihr Ki niedrig gehalten hatte, war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet, mit voller Kraft getroffen zu werden und fühlte, wie sie zu Boden geworfen wurde. Bevor Pan das Bewusstein verlor, griff sie aus Instinkt zu ihrer Hüfte und tastete, ob die Kapsel noch in Ordnung war, und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war sie es.

* * *

Als Pan aufwachte, hatte sie erwartet, in einer Art Krankenhaus zu sein, doch als sie sich umschaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie im Zimmer von Vegeta und Nappa war. Sie stöhnte, als sie versuchte aufzustehen und musste ihre Augen fest zupressen vor Schmerzen, doch jemand drückte sie sanft wieder auf das Bett zurück. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit noch geschlossenen Augen.

„Du wurdest von einem Fahrzeug erfasst und warst etwa zwei Stunden bewusstlos. Du kannst froh sein, dass du ein Saiyajin bist, sonst wärst du jetzt tot", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme fragen.

„Vegeta?"

„Ja, ich bin's", sagte er und zum ersten Mal, seit sie in der Vergangenheit angekommen war, konnte sie eine Sanftheit in seiner Stimme hören. Sie spürte dann ein feuchtes Tuch auf ihrer Stirn und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. „Tu so etwas nie wieder, Pan. Ich hasse es, gute Kämpfer in meinem Team zu verlieren."

Nicht nur konnte sie diese Sanftheit in seiner Stimme hören, er nannte sie auch bei ihrem Namen und seine Augen waren auch sanfter und zeigten Sorge. „Wo ist Nappa?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe ihn weggeschickt. Es ist nicht gut, wenn zu viele Menschen um dich herum sind."

„Seit wann machst du dir um mich Sorgen?"

Vegeta seufzte, und Pan hatte den Eindruck, dass er mit sich selbst rang, ob er ihr etwas sagen sollte, oder nicht. „Als ich dich geküsst habe, ist etwas mit mir geschehen. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass ich noch nie zuvor verspürt habe. Ein Gefühl, dass mich verweichlicht. Ich, der kaltherzige Mörder von Friezas Armee, verweichlicht", sagte er schließlich und schmunzelte.

„Du bist nicht kaltherzig."

„Nicht?", fragte Vegeta, und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Pan auf dem Bett. „Ich habe ganze Rassen ausgelöscht und es machte mir nie etwas aus. Doch das hat mich vor Frieza beschützt, dem Monster, der es mochte mich seit meiner frühen Kindheit zu foltern. Er konnte mir nicht nahe kommen, wenn ich nichts zeigte. Das einzige, was mir half, weiterzumachen, war mein Stolz und die Hoffnung, stark genug zu werden um ihn zu töten."

„Vegeta..." Pan spürte, wie Tränen an ihrer Wange herunterlief. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass Vegetas Vergangenheit reinster Horror war, doch er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt. Nur Bulma kannte seine Vergangenheit. Sie war die einzige, der er sich öffnete, weil er... sie liebte.

„In dem Moment, als ich dich auf der Straße liegen gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich alles für dich tun würde. Ich würde sogar aufhören zu töten... Ist es das, was andere Rassen ‚Liebe' nennen?", wollte er wissen und drehte sich um. Pan nickte einfach und setzte sich langsam auf.

Er lehnte sich langsam nach vorne, und als Pan in seine Augen blickte, konnte sie es sehen. Die liebende und sich sorgende Seite von Vegeta. Vegeta lehnte sich näher und ihre Lippen berührten sich in einem Kuss. Doch dieses Mal war es ein sanfter und weicher Kuss.

Als sie sich trennten, sah Pan bloß zur Seite, da sie seinen Blick nicht treffen wollte. „Vegeta... Ich... Ich kann das nicht… Es tut mir Leid, aber ich liebe dich nicht so."

„Was?", fragte Vegeta enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid... Ich liebe dich wie einen Freund, aber nicht so, wie du mich liebst... Ich liebe schon jemand anderen... Und er liebt mich genauso... Ich habe einen Bund mit ihm", sagte Pan, vorsichtig um nicht irgendetwas in Vegeta zu zerstören.

„Wirklich? Wie...? Wer…?"

„Er ist jemand, den ich schon kenne, seit ich klein bin. Er war einer der Personen, der sich wirklich um mich sorgte. Ich-ich habe ein Bild, wenn du es sehen willst..." Pan sah ihn an und er nickte. „Es ist in meiner Tasche."

Vegeta ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo die Tasche stand, und öffnete sie. Dort drinnen fand er verschiedene Kleidungsstücke und etwas, das wie ein Rahmen aussah. Als er es herausnahm, fiel unbemerkt von beiden etwas Orangefarbenes zu Boden. „Ist er das?", fragte er und zeigte auf das Bild ihm Rahmen.

„Ja, das ist er."

Das Bild zeigte Trunks, der einen dunkelblauen Saiyajinkampfanzug trug, den seine Mutter für sein Training gemacht hatte, in der typischen Vegeta-Haltung. „Er sieht stark aus, aber auch merkwürdig, mit seinem lilafarbenen Haar. Ist er dir würdig?"

Pan nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das ist er..."

„Aber er ist älter..."

„Vierzehn Jahre... er ist vierzehn Jahre älter als ich."

„Solange du glücklich bist...", sagte Vegeta mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Vegeta... Es tut mir wirklich Leid..."

„Ich gehe und hole etwas zu trinken... Willst du auch etwas?", fragte Vegeta, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja..." Vegeta verließ das Zimmer, und Pan nahm eine der kleinen Beutel mit dem Pulver aus einer Tasche in ihrem Kampfanzug. Eine kurze Zeit später kam Vegeta mit zwei Wassergläsern zurück. Er stellte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und legte den Bilderrahmen zurück in Pans Tasche. Pan nutzte die Zeit und tat das weiße Pulver unbemerkt in Vegetas Glas. Sie trank ihres mit wenigen Schlucken aus, und Vegeta tat das gleiche mit seinem Wasser, als er zurück zum Bett kam.

„Aber du kommst trotzdem noch mit uns, oder?", wollte Vegeta wissen, doch Pan schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich befürchte nicht. Einer der Gründe, wegen denen ich hier war, war um herauszufinden, ob du lieben und dich sorgen kannst. Aber keine Angst, obwohl ich fort bin, wirst du eine andere finden, die dich genauso liebt wie du sie liebst", sagte Pan ehrlich zu ihm. Direkt nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, fiel Vegetas Kopf auf das Bett und der Prinz schnarchte leise. Pan schaffte es irgendwie aufzustehen und zu ihrer Tasche zu gehen, aus der sie eine Senzu Bohne herausnahm und sie schluckte. „Ah, das ist viel besser", sagte sie und ging zu Vegeta zurück. Sie hob ihn an und legte ihn in sein Bett. „Tschüß Vegeta. Ich sehe dich in der Zukunft." Pan ergriff ihre Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. „Und nun zu Nappa." Sie wusste, es würde schwierig werden, den großen Saiyajin dazu zu bewegen, dieses Pulver zu schlucken, deshalb hatte sie es schon in einer Flasche mit etwas Wasser vermischt.

* * *

Pan fand Nappa durch sein Ki bereits nach wenigen Minuten und landete hinter ihm. „Hallo Nappa."

„Pan, da bist du... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Vegeta sucht schon überall nach dir..."

„Ich weiß... Er hat mich gefunden, wir haben miteinander geredet und dann habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er schläft."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Nappa, der langsam wütend wurde.

„Ich meine es, wie ich es gesagt habe... Oh, und außerdem werde ich morgen nicht mit euch kommen. Und hier, trink das", sagte sie und zeigte ihm die Flasche.

„Was ist das? Willst du mich vergiften? Hast du ihm das gegeben? Und ich habe dir vertraut." Mit diesen Worten stürzte Nappa sich auf Pan, doch sie blockte seinen Angriff ohne Probleme mit einem Arm. „Was... Wie?"

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", sagte sie, als sie ihm in den Bauch trat und ihn zurückfliegen ließ. Benommen kam er wieder auf die Füße. „Was? Noch immer nicht genug?" Sie strecke ihren Arm im neunzig Grad Winkel von ihrem Körper fort und zeigte mit ihrer Handfläche auf ihn. „Urknallattacke!" Als sie dieses ausrief, kam ein schwächerer blauer Kistrahl aus ihrer Handfläche, der Nappa bewusstlos schlug. „Das war leicht. Ich musste mich noch nicht einmal in einen Super Saiyajin verwandeln. Nun wirst du das trinken müssen, aber vorher gebe ich dir das." Sie nahm eine weitere Senzu heraus und zerbröselte sie zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen, bevor sie die Reste in seinen Mund streute und ihn zwang, es mit dem Wasser, das sie mitgebracht hatte, herunterzuschlucken. Danach ergriff sie ihn und teleportierte sich selbst und ihn zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihn auf sein Bett legte und mit der momentanen Teleportation wieder zur Erde zurückkehrte.

* * *

Als Vegeta und Nappa am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, erinnerten sie sich an nichts von dem, was in der vergangenen Woche geschehen war. Sie fühlten sich nach einer Nacht guten Schlafs frisch, wussten nichts mehr von den Geschehnisse des letzten Abends, weder von Vegetas Liebeserklärung noch von Vegetas Kampf gegen Pan, und waren bereit für die Schlacht auf der Erde.

„Nappa, bist du soweit? Wir müssen bald los, wenn wir um zwölf auf der Erde sein wollen", sagte Vegeta, als er seinen linken Handschuh anzog.

„Sicher doch, Vegeta. Ich warte nur noch auf dich...", sagte Nappa, der bereits an der Tür stand. „Ich gehe und rufe unsere Raumkapseln." Ohne weitere Worte verließ Nappa das Zimmer.

Als Vegeta seinen rechten Handschuh anziehen wollte, fiel er zu Boden. Vegeta bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben, als er sah, dass ein orangefarbenes Tuch auf dem Boden lag. Er wusste nicht warum, doch irgendwie zog ihn dieses Tuch an. Er hob es auf und ohne genau zu wissen, warum, steckte er es unter den Brustpanzer. Er ahnte nur, dass das Ding irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Nachdem er seinen anderen Handschuh angezogen hatte, schaute er sich noch ein letztes Mal um und verließ das Hotel, wo Nappa draußen schon mit den Kapseln auf ihn wartete. Sie stiegen ein und flogen los. Richtung: Erde.

* * *

Pan spürte sofort, als Vegeta und Nappa auf der Erde ankamen, und auch die anderen Kämpfer, da sie spüren konnte, wie sie auf dem Weg zu dem Ort waren, wo ihr Vater, nun, die Kindform ihres Vaters, und Piccolo trainierten. Sie hatte den idealen Platz gefunden, um zuzuschauen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie war dort seit der vergangenen Nacht gewesen und hatte ihren Vater und Piccolo beobachtet um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten, bis der wirklich Kampf begann.

Sie schaute zu, wie zuerst Krillin auf dem Schlachtfeld ankam und kurz nach ihm Vegeta und Nappa. Nachdem Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Yamchu angekommen waren, fing der Kampf endlich an. _Ich hätte mir etwas Popcorn mitbringen sollen_, dachte Pan lächelnd, da sie sich um das, was passieren würde, keine Gedanken machen musste. _Es ist gut, wenn man schon weiß, wie dieser Kampf enden wird._

Pan hatte Recht gehabt, sie hätte etwas Popcorn mitbringen sollen, da der Kampf wesentlich interessanter war, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie beobachtete, wie zuerst Yamchu und dann Chao-Zu und Tenshinhan getötet wurden. Wie Piccolo sein Leben opferte, um das Leben ihres Vaters zu retten, und wie Goku endlich auftauchte.

Pan fühlte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen, als sie ihn sah. Sie wollte so sehr zu ihm hinlaufen, ihn umarmen und nie wieder loslassen, doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun konnte.

Sie beobachtete, wie Vegeta Nappa tötete, wie Gohan sich in einen Oozaru verwandelte, wie Yajirobi Vegetas Schwanz abschnitt und wie Goku Krillin bat, Vegetas Leben zu verschonen. Doch Pan war die ganze Zeit bereit gewesen, einzugreifen, falls etwas nicht so lief, wie es hätte laufen sollen, um ihre Freunde und die Erde zu beschützen.

* * *

Am gleichen Abend schwebte Pan vor dem Fenster des Krankenzimmers, in dem ihr Großvater lag. Sie überlegte, ob sie hineingehen sollte oder nicht. Sie hatte noch immer einen der Beutel mit dem Pulver, was bedeutete, dass sie noch immer seine Erinnerung löschen konnte.

Goku lag in diesem merkwürdig, Sarkopharg-förmigen Bett in seinem Zimmer mit geschlossenen Augen, doch hellwach, während Gohan im Bett neben ihm lag und wie ein Stein schlief. Es war das erste Mal seit einem ganzen Jahr, dass der Junge wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen konnte, deshalb konnten nichts und niemand ihn in dieser Nacht aufwecken.

Aber egal wie müde Goku war, er konnte nicht schlafen. Er dachte über den Kampf nach, ob es das Richtige gewesen war, Vegeta gehen zu lassen, und über dieses kleine, gut verborgene Ki, dass er in der Nähe des Schlachtfeldes gespürt hatte, und welches sich nun wieder vor seinem Fenster befand. Wenn er hätte aufstehen können, hätte er das Fenster geöffnet, um die Person hineinzulassen. Doch im gleichen Augenblick, als er das dachte, öffnete sich das Fenster und da er mit dem Kopf zum Fenster gewandt lag, konnte er sehen, wie sich eine Person hineinschlich. „Wer bist?", fragte Goku im Flüsterton, was die Person beinahe vor Schreck aufschreien ließ.

„Lass uns sagen, ich bin ein Freund", sagte Pan schließlich, als sich ihr Herz vom Schrecken wieder beruhigt hatte, und fühlte neue Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie sprach wirklich mit ihrem Großvater, der sie vor etwa zehn Jahren verlassen hatte.

„Du weinst", bemerkte Goku. Er konnte es in ihrer Stimme hören. „Warum?"

„Nichts... es ist... nichts", sagte die Frau und wischte die Tränen fort.

„Und, was machst du hier?"

„Ich- ich wollte dich sehen. Nichts weiter."

„Mich sehen? Warum?", wollte Goku wissen.

„Du hast großartig gekämpft...", sagte Pan, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Danke... Aber warum warst du da? Wenn du eine Kämpferin bist, hättest du uns helfen können. Du scheinst ziemlich stark zu sein... Wer hat dich trainiert?"

„Du machst mich ganz verlegen...", sagte Pan und dankte Dende, äh, Gott, dass es in dem Zimmer dunkel war. „Zwei exzellente und unglaublich starke Krieger haben mich trainiert. Viele Leute sagen, dass sie die stärksten Kämpfer im Universum sind. Dank ihres Trainings hätte ich Vegeta und Nappa mit links besiegen können, aber ich durfte es nicht tun. Es war dein Kampf."

„Öhm... Kannst du mir bitte etwas zu trinken bringen, äh... wie war dein Name?"

„Pan... Mein Name ist Pan", sagte die Frau, als sie zu einem Tisch ging, den sie im Sternenlicht sehen konnte, und auf dem ein Glas Wasser stand. Unbemerkt schüttete sie das Pulver hinein, und setzte das Glas schließlich an Gokus Lippen, damit er es ganz austrinken konnte. Als sie sich zu ihm niederbeugte, war sie ihm so nahe, dass Goku ihre Augen sehen konnte.

„Pan... Wenn du wirklich so stark bist, möchte ich dich bitten, mich zu trainieren. Wir müssen nach Namek, um dort die namekianischen Dragonballs zu finden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dort auf Vegeta treffen werden."

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss nach Hause. Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird auf Namek alles gut gehen. Und du hast das Richtige getan, Vegeta zu verschonen, glaub mir", sagte Pan sanft, wissend, dass Goku sich an nichts von dem, was sie gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, erinnern würde.

„Was? Woher weißt du...?", fragte Goku in dem Moment, als das Pulver wirkte und er einschlief.

Pan lächelte ihn an. „Auf wiedersehen, Grandpa. Ich liebe dich." Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und verließ das Krankenzimmer wieder durch das Fenster.

Nachdem Pan eine Weile geflogen war, kam sie wieder in der Wüste an, wo die Zeitmaschine vor etwa einer Woche gelandet war. Sie holte die Maschine aus der Kapsel und sprang hinein, bevor sie die Daten für ihr Zuhause eingab. Einmal tief durchatmend, drückte sie ein paar Knöpfe und die Maschine hob ab.

* * *

Seit Pan verschwunden war, verbrachte Trunks Tag und Nacht im Labor und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr. Er hatte in der vergangenen Woche nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Er fragte sich noch immer, was er getan haben könnte, dass sie so einfach abhaute. Obwohl er nicht wusste, warum sie verschwunden war, machte er sich dafür Vorwürfe, und er wusste nicht, ob er sein Leben fortsetzen könnte, wenn ihr in der Vergangenheit oder in der Zukunft oder wo immer sie auch war etwas zugestoßen war. Bulma hatte ihm immer seine Mahlzeiten hinunter gebracht, doch er hatte sie fast nie angerührt. Alle machten sich um Pan Sorgen, alle außer Vegeta. Er war so ruhig wie immer und tat auch das, was er immer tat – trainieren.

Trunks war gerade mit seinem Kopf auf dem Tisch im Labor am frühen Morgen unruhig eingeschlafen, als die Zeitmaschine in der Mitte des Raumes erschien. Trunks wurde von dem blendenden Licht geweckt, doch er musste mehrmals blinzeln, bis sich seine Augen an das Licht im Labor gewöhnt hatten. Als er allerdings die Zeitmaschine sah, war er sofort hellwach. „Panny!", rief er und sprang auf, öffnete die Kuppel und kletterte hinein, wo er Pan bewusstlos im Sitz vorfand. „Pan! Wach auf! Pan!", rief er und schüttelte sie sanft.

Pan wachte langsam auf und das erste, was sie sah, waren Trunks kristallblauen Augen. „Trunks!", rief sie und war ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Dich vermisst? Ich war krank vor Sorge! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach so zu verschwinden? Bist du okay?"

„Erst einmal hatte ich dir gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, zweitens musste ich das einfach tun und drittens, ja, ich bin okay", sagte Pan grinsend. „Und nun muss ich duschen und etwas essen." Sie ergriff ihre Tasche und sprang aus der Maschine heraus. „In der Zwischenzeit kannst du die anderen darüber informieren, dass ich zurück bin und dass es mir gut geht." Ohne ein weiteres Wort, legte sie zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand. Trunks schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. Das war seine Pan.

* * *

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, zog Pan eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und suchte nun nach etwas in ihrer Tasche. „Verdammt! Wo ist es?" In diesem Moment trat Trunks in das Zimmer.

„Wonach suchst du?", fragte er, als er seine Arme um ihre Taille wickelte und sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Mein Kopftuch! Ich muss es verloren haben, als ich in der Vergangenheit war, hab aber keine Ahnung, wo."

„Du hast dein Kopftuch verloren? Wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, du lässt es nie aus den Augen."

„Ich weiß... Aber jetzt ist es weg... Ich kann es nicht finden…"

„Nun, was hältst du davon, später weiter danach zu suchen. Ich habe deinen Vater angerufen und er und deine Familie sind jetzt im Wohnzimmer. ChiChi hat etwas für dich gekocht", sagte Trunks zu ihr, um sie aufzumuntern.

„Wirklich? Worauf warten wir dann noch! Lass uns los!" Pan nahm Trunks Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her bis ins Wohnzimmer.

Pan aß so, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts zu Essen bekommen. Das Essen auf dem Planeten war bei weitem nicht so gut wie das ihrer Großmutter, und dort hatte sie nicht so viel essen können, wie sie wollte. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte sie alles verspeist, was ChiChi gekocht hatte, und lag nun zurück in Trunks Armen.

„Okay, Pan, nun sag schon. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach die Zeitmaschine zu nehmen, ohne jemandem Bescheid zusagen?", fragte Gohan sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Daddy. Aber ich musste es einfach tun. Als ich die Zeitmaschine gesehen hatte, musste ich sie einfach benutzen um Grandpa wiederzusehen, und ich wusste, dass ich das konnte", log Pan, wobei ein Teil davon auch die Wahrheit war.

„Du hast die Zeitmaschine genommen, um Goku wiederzusehen?", wollte ChiChi wissen und Pan nickte. Und? Wie war er?"

Pan schmunzelte. „Er war genau so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Doch ich hab nur ein paar Minuten mit ihm gesprochen und dann hab ich seine Erinnerungen von mir gelöscht. Doch es war genug", sage sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh Panny", seufzte Gohan und umarmte seine Tochter fest. „Es ist okay... Ich nehme an, ich hätte das gleiche getan. Aber bitte sag uns Bescheid, wo du hinwillst, wenn du vorhast so etwas wieder zu tun.

„Ich verspreche es, Daddy."

* * *

Am gleichen Abend saß Pan an einem Strand und dachte über alles nach, was in der letzten Woche und an dem Tag geschehen war. Das Rauschen des Meeres half ihr immer sich zu beruhigen und zu entspannen. Fast jeder hatte sie wieder begrüßt, nur Vegeta hatte sich nicht gezeigt, doch das war einfach seine Art. Glücklicherweise hatte jeder ihr geglaubt, dass sie nur zurückgegangen war, um Goku zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie die anderen reagiert hätten, wenn sie ihnen von ihrem wahren Beweggrund erzählt hätte. Doch was sie herausgefunden hatte, war mehr als sie erwartet hätte. Vegeta hatte sich ihr vollends geöffnet. Er hatte ihr von seiner schrecklichen Kindheit erzählt und ihr seine Liebe gestanden. _Und er küsst verdammt gut_, dachte Pan grinsend.

Plötzlich hörte sie Fußschritte hinter sich im Sand. Als sie sich umschaute, sah sie niemand geringeren als den Prinzen in Person. „Vegeta, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Pan, doch er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern setzte sich einfach neben sie.

„Du hast das hier verloren", sagte er bloß, als er ihr das Kopftuch gab.

„Danke. Wo hast du es gefunden? War es im Labor?"

„Nein, ich habe es unter dem Tisch gefunden, an dem Morgen nachdem du gegangen warst." Pan starrte ihn geschockt an. „Es muss aus deiner Tasche gefallen sein, als ich nach dem Bild von Trunks gesucht habe." Er grinste Pan an, doch als er den Schock auf Pans Gesicht sah, wurden seine Züge weicher. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. An alles aus einer der schönsten Wochen in meinem Leben."

Pans Gesicht wurde dunkelrot. „Aber wie?"

„Man vergisst seine erste Liebe nicht so einfach. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich konnte mich erst an die Dinge erinnern, als du geboren wurdest. Wir waren alle im Krankenzimmer deiner Mutter versammelt – Bulma hatte mich dorthin mitgeschleppt. Sie hielt dich, als sie plötzlich auf mich zukam und dich in meine Arme legte. Als du deine Augen geöffnet hattest, war alles aus dieser Woche vor meinem inneren Auge vorübergezogen. Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Kakarotto gesprochen hast, weil ich glaube, dass er dich auch erkannt hatte. Während ich dich hielt, und in deine Augen starrte, spielte er mit dir. Bulma fragte, wie dein Name sein sollte, doch deine Eltern hatten sich noch für keinen entschieden. In diesem Moment sagten Kakarotto und ich ihn auf einmal gleichzeitig. Pan. Erstaunt schauten sie uns an und deine Mutter begann zu lächeln und sagte, dass es ein wunderschöner Name war."

„Wow...", sagte Pan bloß. „Dad hat mir erzählt, dass du und Grandpa auf meinen Namen gekommen seid, doch ich hatte gedacht, er verarscht mich."

„Nein... das tut er nicht. Pan, du warst die erste Person, in die ich mich verliebt hatte. Du hast etwas in mir geweckt, etwas, dass vorher in meinem Herzen versteckt gewesen war. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es da war. Wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte, hätte ich Bulma und den Glatzkopf ganz sicher auf Namek getötet, als ich sie dort gesehen hatte, da ich sie nicht gut genug kannte. Aber dieses Ding in meinem Herzen, das aufgewacht war, hatte mich davon abgehalten. Dank dir, war ich in der Lage mich in Bulma zu verlieben. Und sie hatte sich in mich verliebt, genauso, wie du es gesagt hattest. Ich wollte dir dafür danken, danken für alles."

„Ich muss dir danken, Vegeta... dass du dich mir geöffnet hast", sagte sie bewegt.

„Pan, darf ich dich um eine letzte Sache bitten?" Er schaute sie an und sie nickte. „Ich möchte dich ein letztes Mal küssen. Um mich von meiner ersten Liebe zu verabschieden. Ist das in Ordnung?" Pan antwortete nicht und lehnte sich stattdessen zu ihm hinüber, um ihn kurz und sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. „Lebe wohl, Pan." Er lächelte sie an und stand auf, bevor er fortflog. Pan staubte sich selbst auch ab und flog zurück zur Capsule Corporation, wo Trunks wahrscheinlich schon auf sie wartete.

* * *

In der gleichen Nacht, wartete Bulma schon auf Vegeta in ihrem Schlafzimmer, als er durch die Balkontür in den Raum trat. „Hey, Vegeta, wo warst du den lieben langen Tag?"

„Irgendwo, nachdenken..." Er setzte sich auf das Bett und zögerte. „Bulma, ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Kurz bevor ich auf die Erde kam, hatten Nappa und ich auf einem nicht weit entfernten Planeten einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt. Auf diesem Planeten traf ich eine Frau. Sie war wunderschön und ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Durch ihr Verhalten, wie sie redete und einfach _war_, erreichte sie etwas in meinem Herzen und erweckte etwas. Erst konnte ich es nicht zeigen, doch nachdem sie einen Unfall gehabt und ich gedacht hatte, dass sie sterben würde, hatte ich es ihr erzählt. Ich hatte mich ihr völlig geöffnet, so wie ich mich dir geöffnet habe. Aber ohne sie glaube ich nicht, dass ich jemals in der Lage gewesen wäre, mich in dich zu verlieben oder dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Was ist mit ihr passiert? Ist sie...?", fragte Bulma, die gespannt zuhörte.

„Nein, sie hat es überlebt. Doch nachdem ich ihr meine Gefühle gestanden hatte, erzählte sie mir, dass sie bereits in jemand anderen verliebt war. Am nächsten Morgen war sie verschwunden und ich hatte unterdrückt, dass sie jemals existierte und vergaß sie. Ich hatte mich erst vor ein paar Jahren wieder an sie erinnert, doch hatte bis jetzt nicht den Mut, dir von ihr zu erzählen."

„Oh Vegeta", sagte Bulma und umarmte ihn fest. Sie hielten sich so ein paar Minuten, doch dann gingen sie zu Bett und nur eine kurze Zeit später, konnte sie Vegeta neben sich schnarchen hören. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte. „Danke, Pan", flüsterte sie und schlief dann in seinen Armen ein.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen später, an einem Samstag, war es wieder jeder andere Tag in der Capsule Corporation. Vegeta trainierte im Gravitationsraum, Bulma arbeitete in ihrem Labor und Pan und Trunks lagen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, als sie draußen plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch hörten. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Trunks. In genau diesem Moment, hörten sie das Stampfen eines wütenden Saiyajin Prinzen, der am Wohnzimmer vorbeistapfte.

„WEIB!", rief er und ging direkt zum Labor. „Der Gravitationsraum ist schon wieder kaputt! Du musst ihn reparieren."

„NEIN VEGETA! ICH ARBEITE HIER!"

„Du wirst es jetzt tun, oder ich werde..."

„Oder du wirst was? Mich umbringen?"

Trunks und Pan waren diese Streitereien schon allzu sehr gewöhnt, doch was als nächstes kam, überraschte sie. Weil da nämlich einfach nichts kam. Kein Geschreie, kein Türknallen. Nur Stille. Besorgt und gleichzeitig neugierig, gingen Pan und Trunks zum Labor. Doch was sie dort sahen, hatten sie nicht erwartet, nun, zumindest nicht Trunks. Bulma und Vegeta standen in der Mitte des Labors und waren in einem tiefen und gleichzeitig sanften Kuss vertieft.

Pan schloss Trunks Mund wieder, dessen Kiefer beinahe zu Boden gefallen war, und grinste ihn dann an. „Siehste? Hab dir doch gesagt, dass er sie liebt, irgendwo im tiefen Inneren seines Herzens."

**ENDE**


End file.
